the_black_cauldron_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Black Cauldron (Sonic Version 2)
Cast Taran: Sonic the Hedgehog (He can trade his old slingshot for the Black Cauldron to the Kanker Sisters instead of the Magic Sword) Extras with Sonic: Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Max the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Ash Ketchum, and Pikachu (Pokemon Sword and Shield) Eilonwy: Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Amy/Eilonwy's Bauble: Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), and Serena (Pokemon XYZ) Flewwder Flam: Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Gurgi: Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator (Darkwing Duck; Megavolt can sacrifice himself to stop the Cauldron-Born in the end) Extras with the Fearsome Four: Team Rocket (Pokemon) Extra companions: Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webigail "Webby" Vanderquack, Genie "Gene," Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Morgana Macawber, Honker and Tank Muddlefoot (Ducktales (1987)/Darkwing Duck), Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchitt, May, Max, Dawn Shepherd, Quilava, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow, Go, and Scorbunny (Pokemon), Fox McCloud, Krystal, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare, ROB 64, and Tricky (Starfox; With Fox, Krystal, Peppy, and Slippy in their Assault attires, Falco in his 64 attire, and Tricky and Rob in their Adventure forms) The Horned King: Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) Extras with Zedd: Gygas (Earthbound), General Grievous (Star Wars), Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Andross, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Andrew Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, and Panther Caroso (StarFox; With the StarWolf Team in their StarFox Assault attires) The Creeper: Snuff (OC Earthbound character) The King of Fairies: Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) The Fairies: The Fairies of Neverland (Peter Pan) Dolbie: Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Hen Wen: Tepig (Pokemon) Extras with Tepig: Manic and Sonia the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground), Kaya Ketchum, and Eevee (Pokemon Sword and Shield) (They'll join Sonic's team in the adventure after escaping the castle) Dalben: Aladdin Extras with Aladdin: Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Magic Carpet, and Iago (Aladdin (1992)) The Witches: Lee, Marie, and May Kanker (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) The Horned King's Men: Stays the same The Cauldron-Born: Stays the same The Gwythaints: Stays the same Musical numbers 1 Out There (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Sonic) (Plays when Sonic's group dream of being heroes out there in Prydain after getting caught by Aladdin and Jasmine daydreaming when they were supposed to feed Tepig) 2 That's the Life for Me (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by the Fearsome Four and Team Rocket) (Plays when they expressed their dreams of being rich to Sonic's group after the apple theft) 3 Hellfire (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Zedd and Grievous) (Plays when the two villains become obsessed with finding the Black Cauldron and marrying Amy and Serena respectively, and even finding the heroes when they learn that they've escaped the castle) 4 Will the Sun Ever Shine Again (From "Home on the Range") (Performed by Bonnie Raitt) (Plays when Fox revealed his origin of his and his team's friendship with his dad, James McCloud, even up to James' murder by Wolf) 5 That's the Life for Me Reprise (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by the Fearsome Four and Team Rocket) (Plays when they agree to team up with Sonic's team to find Tepig) 6 God Help the Outcasts (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Darkwing's group, particurally May) (Plays when Darkwing's group decide to help Link's team find the Black Cauldron and prove they are more than just outcasts) 7 The Marshes of Morva (Parody of "The Court of Miracles" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by the Kanker Sisters and crows) (Plays when they attempt to hang Darkwing's group, except the Pokemon, the Fearsome Four, Jessie, and James and marry the Eds as punishment for accidentally releasing the frogs they collected) 8 We're Family (From "James and the Giant Peach") (Performed by Sonic's team) (Plays when Sonic's team express their caring side to Sonic to cheer him up for trading his slingshot for the Black Cauldron and how far they've accomplished) 9 The Knights of Prydain (Parody of "The Bells of Notre Dame Reprise" from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Sonic's team) (Plays at the finale after Sonic and his team are named official Prydain Knights and the couples marry) 10 Someday (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by All-4-One) (First song at the end credits) 11 God Help the Outcasts End Credits Version (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Performed by Bette Midler) (Second song at the end credits) 12 Fall on Me (From "The Nutcracker and the Four Realms") (Performed by Andrea and Matteo Bocelli) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Sonic the Tepig Keeper's Life Chapter 2: Tepig's Vision/Zedd and Grievous' Group's Plot Chapter 3: Meeting the Fearsome Four and Team Rocket/Tepig and Kaya's Group Captured Chapter 4: Sneaking in to Save Tepig and Kaya's Group/Tepig's Escape and Sonic's Group's Capture Chapter 5: Meeting Amy and Darkwing's Groups and the Eds/Escape from the Castle Chapter 6: Zedd and Grievous' Group's Orders/Reunion with the Fearsome Four and Team Rocket and Fox's Origin Reveal Chapter 7: Following Tepig's Tracks/In the Fairy Realm Chapter 8: God Help the Outcasts/Going to the Marshes of Morva (Sonic Version 2) Chapter 9: Meeting the Kanker Sisters/Trading Sonic's Slingshot for the Black Cauldron (Sonic Version 2) Chapter 10: Team Prydain, Except the Fearsome Four and Pokemon, Captured/The Cauldron-Born Awakens Chapter 11: Megavolt's Heroic Sacrifice/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 12: Trading the Black Cauldron for Megavolt's Life/Final Battle Part 2 and Destruction of the Black Cauldron Chapter 13: Officially Prydain Knights/Ending (Sonic Version 2) Alternate Prayer to God Song: Someday (Alternate Prayer Song) (Sonic Version 2) For gallery: The Black Cauldron (Sonic Version 2) Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Fanmakes Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies